The Confidant
by Originals143
Summary: He vows to stand by her side at every step of her life. It has been his responsibility to protect her from any hurdle she faces. To be her mentor, to be the pillar for her support.
1. Chapter 1

**|: The Confidant :|**

**A/N: ** Those who have a problem with this can resort back to reading stories on their favorite ships / BFFs or whatever, for the least I care.

**Warning #1:** This story is written keeping in mind MY Tarika, and not FW's Tarika or Abhijeet's Tarika.

**Warning #2:** Abhijeet and Daya are friends, but NOT best friends. Deal with it or no. Not my problem!

**Characters:**

**Dr. Abhijeet Rastogi: **47 years of age. Veteran doctor and professor in a reputed medical college. Married, and loves his wife dearly. She is a gynecologist. They don't have kids.

**Tarika Shergill: **20 years of age. After completing graduation, she is pursuing MBBS.

Brace yourselves..

..

/\/\

..

"Out of the way, chipmunks!" The engine of the bike generated a loud, ear-splitting sound as the rider made desperate attempts to avoid hitting the passers-by. People gasped, panicked and scampered toward the safest corner available as far as possible from what seemed like a sudden forced blow of breeze that came out of nowhere.

The rider let a soft squeal as the bike screeched to a halt just in time to avoid colliding with a pillar. "Here comes the maniac!" A thick-spectacled guy sighed deeply, shaking his head pointing toward the biker, as the helmet was taken off revealing a set of thick curly hairs cascading down from beneath it. "Sorry, folks!" A female voice spoke in a meek apologetic tone, turning behind to ensure no one had gotten hurt.

Before anyone could react, a deep authoritative voice rang through the premises. "Tarika!" It came in a stern tone, and everyone instantly left whatever they were doing, giving all their attention to the voice. "Go-good M-morning Sir!" The girl who was being addressed greeted the person, stuttering slightly at the fiery eyes staring at her. "How many times do I have to remind you, Tarika, _not_ to adopt any inhuman ways of entering the campus? This is a medical college for heaven's sake!" He grunted, emphasizing on every word with his jaw stuck tightly to its place.

The girl gulped in fright, her head hanging down and lips contorted in a pout. He cast a quick glance at the campus crowd, before turning back to the girl. "Into my cabin! Now!" He ordered, and the girl obeyed immediately without uttering a single word in protest.

When she entered the cabin, it seemed all the same which she used to see almost every day. The walls were painted in thick white paint, a couple of trophies lying over a counter and a huge glass table stood in the middle, various sets of papers strewn over it, amidst which a small nameplate saying _'Dr. Abhijeet Rastogi'_ was kept. The cabin lacked color and generated a mundane environment whenever someone walked inside it. Except a photo-frame placed on the table in a corner.

Her lips used to curl up in a smile every time she used to stare at the frame. The same man who escorted her into the cabin was smiling brightly in the frame, in contrast to the rigid expression he bore now. Complementing his smile, a lady with a pretty face and delicate features stood beside him, her smile radiant enough to fill up the dullness of the room.

"How's m'am?" The girl asked as the man gestured her to have a seat. "Fine!" He answered without looking up from the file he was studying. She scowled at the rudeness.

Finally, he set the file aside to face her, and when he spoke, his voice was much softer in comparison to the strict one in the campus. "Tarika, when are you going to start behaving like a normal human?" He asked in a pleading, concerned tone, to which she gave a sheepish smile. "I like adventures, Sir!" She giggled, her eyes shining bright as she answered, and he shook his head in exasperation.

"That's not the point, child!" Dr. Abhijeet started explaining. "Look at your grades. They don't seem to improve at all! That's just not done!" The strictness in his voice returned. "You've been my most intelligent student, Tarika. And my favorite child! I want you to study well and emerge a topper, because I _know_ you can do it!" He spoke in a fatherly tone, giving her an affectionate smile.

"Sir, I know you have high hopes from me, and I assure you I won't let you down! Promise!" Tarika said in a persuasively reassuring tone, and he nodded back in reply. "Take care of yourself. Study well and enjoy your life! I have promised your father I'll give you the best of education I can. It has been my responsibility to look after you. And I know you'll make us proud, _beta_!" Dr. Abhijeet smiled at his student, who flashed a wide grin in return.

"Survi keeps asking about you." Abhijeet informed her as she was making her way out. "Please tell m'am I'll be coming very soon to meet her." Tarika assured her mentor, before rummaging through her bag and taking out a piece of paper. "Happy Teachers' Day, Sir!" She grinned, extending the paper toward him. Abhijeet smiled as he took it. It was a hand-written poem titled _'To the best father and mentor ever!' _ He let out a soft laugh, as he waved her off. "Thank you once again, Sir! For everything!" She spoke over her shoulder before running out.

Abhijeet chuckled in amusement as he watched her go, the vivaciousness in her fascinating him yet again. As he started reading the poem, he remembered how he no longer regretted not having a child of his own ever since he had met Tarika. She just seemed to have filled the void.

He recollected how he had taken up upon himself to train her, not only in her academics, but also in every step of her life. Trying to be her guide. Her confidant. He just wished he was living up to the responsibility. Rereading the poem twice, he neatly kept the paper aside before taking the answer papers waiting to be checked.

As she was making her way out of the premises, she was stopped in her tracks by something nibbling at her foot, and she yelped when she got a clear picture of the thing in question. It was a light brown female retriever pup trying to get her pet her. "Eeee! Where did you come from?! Get off! Get off my foot right now!" She growled, shaking her leg to let it free.

"Looks like she loves you!" A voice came from a distance, and Tarika turned around to see a good-looking guy with charming, chauvinistic features walking toward her. Tarika's face immediately twisted in a dark scowl. "Get it away from me!" She yelled at the guy, who seemed unfazed by her behavior and smirked at her. "It's 'her', by the way, not 'it'. Her name is Lyca." He informed, in spite of knowing Tarika wasn't interested. She just returned a 'whatever' look which caused him to smirk again.

"There, there, Lyca. Come to Daddy! Seems like aunty doesn't like us!" He winked at Tarika, who had opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but decided against it as the puppy obediently left her foot and went toward him.

"By the way, my name is Rocky!" The tone in his voice seemed every bit flirtatious as he extended his hand for a shake. "Doesn't bother me! Nor does this animal of yours!" Tarika muttered under her teeth, pointing toward the pup without bothering to shake his hand and went off.

She hated the guy, even though she could feel his eyes on her. And that flirtatious smirk. A deep scowl subconsciously appeared on her face as she walked off.

..

**A/N: ** Shocked? Can't deal with it? Well, you don't have to. Please skip if this is beyond your digesting capability. Thank you! _/\_

See you in the next chapters with more shocks, folks! TA-DA till then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Before I start, I'd like to thank the 'honoured' Guests who reviewed on the previous chapter, for making me go rolling on the floor laughing my ass out. Literally! :-D Thank you so much once again!

I'd again say this (though I know it's going to fall on deaf ears) that if you're not comfortable with the idea, please skip reading, for heaven's sake.

Those who are capable of digesting the theme, read on...

..

/\/\

..

She hummed a tune to herself as she parked the bike at her reserved spot, and adjusted her curls, heading towards the stairs. "What the fuck!" She swore under her breath as she saw the scene across the street opposite the college. "Not the moron again!" She muttered viciously, as the person in question was seen feeding something to a stray cat on the street, caressing its back as it gobbled up whatever it was given.

Soon enough, she hastily looked away growling, as the infamous smirk was returned to her in response to her annoyed scowl. He waved her in the most flirtatious demeanour possible, and smirked again as she turned away.

A frown creased her forehead, a couple of curses dancing on her lips as she walked away, returning him her famous cold stare.

She could still feel his stare, his smirk on her back even though he was a distance away.

When Dr. Abhijeet walked into his cabin, she was already present, the scowl still pasted on her face. Taking a good look at her, he settled in his chair to face her. "The last time I saw this grumpy look on your face was when Survi had bought ice-cream for you, and you couldn't eat because of your cough." He laughed affectionately, and she gave him a look.

"What's the matter, _beta_? Is something bothering you?" He asked in a concerned tone, and she took a few deep sighs before answering. "Ask if _someone_ is bothering me!" She gritted her teeth, and Dr. Abhijeet's eyes widened to twice their normal size. "_What_?! Someone bothering _you_? Who would dare to invite trouble by laying their hands in the tigress' den?" He exclaimed in a mock-astonished tone, and Tarika pouted childishly. "Sir!" She complained as he burst into peals of laughter.

He stopped soon enough as he knew the combination of annoyance and anger on Tarika's face could be dangerous. "All right, jokes apart. What is it? Or rather, _who_ is it?" He wanted to know.

Tarika's face twisted in a deep frown, her lips contorting in a poker-faced pout. "Sir, have you ever believed in the idea of hatred at first sight?" She asked her Godfather in an unpretentious tone, and he was taken aback. "Uhh.. no!" He managed to answer, blinking at her in confusion. Across the table, his Goddaughter still had the distorted look on her face.

"I believe in _love_ at first sight, though!" Dr. Abhijeet winked, gesturing to the photo-frame placed on the table. Tarika nodded in agreement. "Of course! M'am is so pretty, anyone would fall for her at first sight!" She smiled. "Coming to the point," Tarika abruptly put in, in a childish 'focus-on-me' tone, and Dr. Abhijeet chuckled in spite of himself. "There's this guy.." She said a bit too casually.

Dr. Abhijeet's eyebrows instantly sprang up. "I'm all ears!" A corner of his lips crept up as he eyed her. "Seems like an ardent animal lover, and..." She trailed off sighing vaguely. Dr. Abhijeet narrowed his eyes, leaning forward against the table. "Has he troubled you? Does he cause you any harm? Tell me, I won't spare that-" His voice sounded worried, a look of concern displaying evidently on his face.

"Do you think I'll _let_ him do that to me?" Tarika asked, her curls brushing against her shoulders as she shook her head, and Dr. Abhijeet relaxed back in his chair. "It's just that.. he doesn't seem appealing to me. Looks the typical Casanova type!" She said, shrugging in disgust. "And whenever I vow not to see him again, he just somehow manages to cross my path!" She scowled.

Dr. Abhijeet couldn't help laughing at the statement. "That's it? And this is what is bothering you?" He shook his head in disbelief. Tarika pouted at him. "Tarika, if you don't like him, just ignore him. Walk away when he approaches you! As simple as that!" He advised.

Tarika knew whatever her Godfather said was a solution. She, however, was unable to understand why it was so difficult for her.

"And how to deal with something like this, I don't think I need to tell you, _beta_. You're capable enough of it!" Dr. Abhijeet smiled. Tarika just managed to smile back, something hovering at the back of her head. "Whenever you find yourself in such a situation, just call anytime, kid! Either me or Survi! We're always there for you!" Abhijeet convinced her, and she nodded.

'_This is the first time Tarika has been so concerned about a guy! Wonder who he is. And he better not do any harm to my daughter, or else-' _Dr.Abhijeet pondered over, resting his head over his chair, once Tarika had walked out of his cabin.

For situations like these, Tarika knew best how to handle them. Though he had always been with her, she had never felt the need to come and bother him with trivial matters. Yet, he wondered what was it in this guy which had left his Goddaughter thinking about him.

Glancing at his watch, Dr. Abhijeet rose to his feet, brushing off his Goddaughter's thoughts temporarily to a side, and walked out of the cabin for his first lecture.

'_If you don't like him, just ignore him.' _Tarika knew whatever her Godfather had advised made sense. That was the approach she used to follow for those other countless guys who had tried to hit on her. Yet, there was something in this guy that had left her thinking. Something she had never felt for any other guy before.

She took a few deep breaths, walking toward the locker room. _'You don't like him, Tarika! Just ignore him!' _She made a resolve as she slammed her locker close. Ignoring wasn't so difficult after all, she thought.

She was wrong. Terribly wrong.

The nagging feeling refusing to leave her head, she walked toward her classroom. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud screeching sound coming from a distance.

Her eyebrows scrunching together, she ran outside toward the premises. A horrified gasp escaped her lips as she saw the vision across the street. "Oh my God!" She yelped, clamping her hands over her mouth as her feet subconsciously made their way out of the college premises.

"R-Rocky!" She exclaimed in horror, her voice barely above a whisper as she ran toward the street.

..

**A/N:** Now, things have started getting interesting, aren't they? ;-) Well, tried a cliff-hanger for the first time, and I don't know whether I managed to succeed.

The chapters have been short, I agree. But I'll try to make them longer as I can think of suitable content.

Sorry for the swearing! Don't bother reviewing if you don't like. See y'll in the next chapter.


End file.
